


in an unlikely place

by breeeliss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dates, F/M, Flirting, Flower Shops, Fluff, Humor, Modern AU, Summer Fic, Summer Jobs, Summer in between semesters?, Texting, allurance summer exchange 2k18, college au sort of, popsicle shops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeeliss/pseuds/breeeliss
Summary: LanceM(13:21)Photo sent(13:21) hey allura! nice to meet you! i think you might have left your notebook at the popsicle shop on 75th and 3rd. my shift ends at 6 if you wanna come pick it up. i’ll keep it safe for you :)--submission for the Allurance Summer Exchange





	in an unlikely place

**Author's Note:**

> quick pinch hitter gift for [@piper_schoon](https://twitter.com/piper_schoon) on Twitter! kind of silly and pointless fluff but hopefully it gives you a laugh ^.^

Lance was supposed to be in Miami right now. Like _actually_.

He spent the last week of the semester planning his itinerary for a week long trip. Clubs, bars, beaches, pools, girls, the works. All he needed to do was coordinate with all of his friends to figure out when they were going to fly out together and it would’ve been a done deal. His uncle who worked for American Airlines already promised him that he’d be able to squeeze a few discounted flights for them and he had a cousin in Miami who would’ve totally let them crash at her parent’s house.

Summer in Miami. Would’ve been such a baller move.

But then his friends had to go betray him and ruin everything by having _other plans_ . Like there were things that were more important than a spontaneous Miami vacation with _Lance_.

“No one betrayed you,” Keith droned, wiping up the spills around the register. “You waited until the last minute to plan a trip. Obviously people were going to be busy once you finally got around to asking them.”

Keith’s shift didn’t start for another hour, so he was using the empty shop to catch up on cleaning up the tables and counters before people started pouring in. But Lance couldn’t keep from sneaking in to complain. He’d gotten a barrage of text messages this morning that had systematically crushed all of his hopes and dreams and there was no way he could keep that to himself.

Lance merely groaned something unintelligible in response and kept his cheek pressed against the countertop. Keith whacked him with a towel to try and get him to move from the spot that he was trying to clean, but Lance petulantly smacked him away. “God, can’t you see I’m suffering? My tears are doing a fine job of cleaning your precious counter, thanks for asking.”

“Dude, it’s the middle of July. Why did you wait this long?”

“Because my internship just finished up and I’ve been saving up my grant money this entire time to even afford the trip. I didn’t want to nail anything down until I was sure I had the funds.”

“Isn’t that grant money supposed to be for like food and rent?”

“Not important. Miami, Keith. We’re talking about Miami.”

“Look there’s no one that can go with you,” Keith explained. “Shiro’s in Bermuda. Hunk and Pidge are still interning. Matt went back home with his parents. Romelle and her brother are in London. And I’ve gotta watch the shop for Mom.”

Lance made a face. “You _literally_ don’t.”

“And yet I _literally_ do.”

“Keith you fucking suck.”

“I need to make money too,” Keith said.

“You’re missing my point, Keith. Everyone but you is out of town and you’re _working_. So what the hell am I supposed to do for the next month?”

“Get off my counter so I can clean it?”

Lance let out a long, pitiful whine. “Keeeeeeeith! Come ooooon!”

“Jesus Christ, Lance.” Keith reached underneath the register and slapped a pen and paper  in front of Lance. “You want something to do? Here.”

Lance scanned the page and raised a brow. “A job application?”

“Mom needs another set of hands for the rest of the summer.”

“You want me to work here?”

“It’s a sweet gig,” Keith shrugged. “You can pick whatever shifts you want. We alternate weekends so you can still do stuff on your days off. My mom’s the owner so you know shit’s gonna be chill. And you can eat all the extra stock at the end of the day.”

He chewed on the edge of the pen while he read all of the application questions. “What’s the pay?”

Keith tapped the top of the application and chuckled when Lance’s eyes went wide.

“Holy shit, for serious? How well does this place do?”

“People _drool_ over this stuff. Girls come up from the beach to chill out in here all the time, so you can even flirt your stupid little ass off all you want. Besides, I haven’t seen you all summer so it’s an excuse to hang out.”

Lance grinned behind the paper. “ _Awwww!_ Keith missed me! It’s gonna be just the two of us hanging out, holding hands, staring into each other’s eyes! That’s so cuuuu — FUCK!”

Keith smirked as he yanked back Lance’s chair and watched him stumble to the ground and just barely miss face planting into the granite countertop on the way down. Keith used the opening to spray down the part of the counter Lance had been blocking and wipe it down.

“God you _suck_ , dude!”

“Hurry up and fill it out so you can start tomorrow. I need someone else on my Thursday morning shift.”

* * *

Krolia’s popsicle shop was pretty dope if Lance did say so himself.

Everything was handcrafted, all natural, made fresh every morning in the back which Lance learned after being in training with Keith for a week was _not_ was easy as it looked. They had frozen gelato, sorbet, and yogurt on a stick with a whole bar of toppings to choose from. Pop sandwiches. Mini pops for the kids. Bite-sized sorbet and gelato candies dipped in chocolate. Milkshakes topped with chocolate dipped waffle cones literally overflowing with whipped cream. The entire menu was spectacular, and Lance always made a habit of coming in every once in a while to grab his usual chocolate covered blueberry gelato pop even in the absolute dead of winter. Everything was that good.

Keith made a pretty good sell of the place. Once Lance got the hand of how to make everything on the menu, it was a really chill job. The shop was small enough that it was pretty easy to keep clean but big enough that they got plenty of customers and were able to split pretty hefty tips at the end of the day. Lance had complete control of the radio which helped bring in a bunch of young kids from the park nearby and get them to hang out long enough to buy seconds. Keith was always creating new flavor combos every morning and placing them on their specials board to try and rake in new customers. And during the lulls, they had plenty of time to just kick their feet up and chill out while they gorged on all the extra pops they didn’t get to sell.

It almost made up for the fact that Lance had to cancel his Miami trip. Almost.

And really, Lance didn’t care all that much that he couldn’t go, not that he’d admit that to anyone. It was less about the actual trip and more about just finally getting a break after a grueling school year and getting to meet some new people. Sometimes it felt like he studied and worked so much that he barely had the time to make new friends. Or land dates. He was hoping a vacation would get him out there and introduce him to some interesting — and okay, _pretty_ — faces to shake off the fatigue from the school year.

But he supposed there was still all summer for that. Lance was a talker, so he inevitably fell into conversations with a lot of their customers, as much as Keith told him to shut up and keep the lines moving. It was nice to just see a lot of friendly faces and chat with cool people. He  even met a few cute girls and got some phone numbers for his efforts. A lot of unanswered text messages and certainly nothing too serious, but Lance didn’t mind. Getting to be over the top and charming while he rang up people’s orders felt like stretching a tight muscle for the first time in months.

About two weeks into the job, Lance was using one of the afternoon lulls to clean off the tables, set the chairs, and write up the new afternoon special on the board outside. He was about to spray down the table when he noticed a pink moleskin with a bookmark sticking out of the middle sitting on one of the chairs.

Lance frowned and flipped it over to see if there was anything written on the back. “Hey, Keith? Do you remember who was sitting back here?”

Keith looked up from the game he was playing on his phone. “No idea. There were a few people sitting at that table today.”

“Looks like someone left a notebook. Does it look familiar?”

“Don’t think so. I don’t usually pay attention to that stuff to be honest. Check if there’s an email or a phone number or something.”

Lance felt bad peeking, but he slipped off the elastic and opened the first few pages of the book. “Shit. This looks like someone’s bullet journal. It has like all their appointments written in it and everything.” He skipped all the way to the back and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a name and a phone number written on the back.

.

**_If found, please return to Allura_ **

**_+44 20 8888 4443_ **

_._

“A UK number?” Lance frowned. Geez, did he even have international texting on his data plan?

He sat down and hastily downloaded WhatsApp before taking a picture of the notebook and shooting off a quick text.

.

 **LanceM** ****  
(13:21) _Photo sent_ _  
_ (13:21) hey allura! nice to meet you! i think you might have left your notebook at the popsicle shop on 75th and 3rd. my shift ends at 6 if you wanna come pick it up. i’ll keep it safe for you :)

.

It was small enough that he was able to keep it tucked in one of the pockets of his cargo shorts while he carried on with the rest of his day, and he tried to keep an eye out for anyone peeking under tables or checking chairs as if they were looking for something.

It wasn’t until fifteen minutes before his shift was over when he was getting ready to grab his stuff from the back that he got around to checking his phone and flipping through his texts. Amidst all of his Twitter and Facebook notifications, he found a wall of alerts from WhatsApp.

.

 **Allura** ****  
(14:32) OH MY GOSH YOU FOUND IT!!!!!  
(14:32) IVE BEEN LOOKING FOR THAT EVERYWHERE ;;;;A;;;;;   
(14:32) Thank you so much I was losing my bloody mind trying to remember where I left it  >.<   
(14:33) I’m not going to be free until 7 tonight so I think I’ll probably miss you :(   
(14:33) Would it be okay to try and find you tomorrow to come get it?

 **LanceM** ****  
(17:47) haha no worries i was just cleaning the tables and noticed it  
(17:48) i mean i don’t mind you coming tomorrow to get it but are you sure? it’s got a lot of appointments and stuff in it. i can run it over to you or something.

 **Allura** **  
** (17:59) Oh gosh you’re sweet! You really don’t have to, I can last without it for one day. I imagine you want to just go home and rest after working all day xD

 **LanceM** **  
** (18:01) i mean i seriously wouldn’t mind meeting you halfway but you can totally pop over tomorrow! i work from 8 until noon. does that work?

 **Allura** **  
** (18:02) Uhhhhh I can leave the gym early and stop by before work. If you don’t mind me coming all gross and sweaty that is ^^;;

 **LanceM**   
(18:02) omg lol im literally gonna be covered in eggs and sugar when you come we’ll both be a hot mess :P   
(18:02) also omg working out before 8 in the morning?

 **Allura** ****  
(18:03) Lmao xD  
(18:03) I have too much energy in the mornings I have to burn it off somehow. Keeps me fit as well so two birds with one stone ;P

 **LanceM** **  
** (18:03) lol well i’ll be dragging myself out of bed and chugging on coffee when you meet me so just look for the sleep deprived cuban passed out on the register

 **Allura** ****  
(18:04) Hahahahahahaha~  
(18:04) Omg deal just look for the girl with the grey hair and the Lulu Lemon leggings she grievously regrets buying orz

 **LanceM** ****  
(18:04) grey hair and lulu lemon leggings?  
(18:04) im not ever one to assume a lady’s age but you just perfectly described my titi tilde and she’s 62

 **Allura** ****  
(18:06) xDDDDDDDD  
(18:06) Hahahahahaha it’s dyed grey don’t worry, I’m definitely not 62

 **LanceM** ****  
(18:06) oh thank god i thought i might’ve been talking to tilde’s yoga friends  
(18:06) huuuuuuge relief wow thank you

 **Allura** ****  
(18:07) Pffft lol no problem :D  
(18:03) Anyway I have to deal with some customers but I guess I’ll see you tomorrow morning! Thanks so much again you’re an absolute sweetheart! ^.^ :D :) <3

 **LanceM** **  
** (18:03) np! see you soon :)

.

Keith came back from locking up the freezers when he leaned over Lance’s shoulder and saw him laughing at his phone. “If you’re looking at memes instead of helping me close up, I’m going to punch you in the dick.”

“Keith, I’ve said this to you before, and I want you to know that I was serious when I said I _will_ get a restraining order if you continue to threaten the wellbeing of my genitalia.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Baby. But seriously, what are you giggling about?”

Lance shoved his phone in his back pocket. “Nothing. I was just texting someone.”

“Who, your mom?”

“ _No!_ The owner of the notebook I found. Her number was inside so I sent her a quick text. She’s going to come tomorrow morning to get it. That’s all.”

Keith snorted. “That looks like a lot more than just a quick text.”

“Would you mind your business?”

“She’s pretty trigger happy with the emojis too.”

“Dude.”

“And honestly anyone that laughs that long over something so unfunny _twice_ is vibing on you hard.”

“Keith, would you — wait, really?”

Keith shrugged. “Then again, who knows, she could be 40 or something. Which would be really funny, not gonna lie. Like that’s something to add to your Hall of Shame for sure.”

“Why do you have to ruin everything? And for your information, she’s at least younger than 62, so _ha!_ ”

“Wow, what a find,” Keith droned. “Your ass needs to get some standards.” He threw a rag at Lance’s face. “Now stop drooling over your phone and help me clean this place up.”

Lance picked up one of the spray bottles so that he could start cleaning the counters wrapping around the shop. “I’m not drooling over anything, she just seemed pretty chill considering I’m a total stranger who found her journal. You know. Like she’s sweet. That’s not a crime.”

“Just don’t lose us a customer, okay? I don’t want her to start spreading rumors that the cashier flirted with her so badly that she threw up in the bushes and blamed it on the gelato. My mom is very proud of her Zagat standing and you’re not messing that up.”

“I have literally never lost us a customer, you asshole! And I’m not going to flirt with her when she gets here. It’s purely innocent and professional.”

Keith winced. “Mmmm. Dunno ‘bout that.”

“Keith!”

“Clean, dammit! It’s half an hour past closing I want to _go home_.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Lance got up an entire hour earlier than he usually did since he was stuck on morning prep every Wednesday. It wasn’t too bad. He always came over right when the sun was rising, and because the shop windows were facing East, it always bathed the shop in warm, colorful sunlight that added a skip to Lance’s step as he worked. He prepared new batches of gelato and sorbet that he stuck in the freezer, restocked the display cases, and climbed on top of the counters to write all the new specials for the day on the chalkboard menus.

He finally got a chance to sit down and drink the coffee he’d bought this morning when he got a sudden idea and pulled out Allura’s journal. Lance didn’t want to snoop, but just from glancing at the first couple of pages, he could tell that it was Allura’s bullet journal jam packed with to-do lists, habit trackers, appointments, reminders, notes, and calendars. Lance was more of a “write it on your arm and hope you remember it later” kind of guy, but he could imagine how stressful losing something like this could be for a person as organized as Allura seemed.

Lance flipped to the last page that was filled out and saw that she’d already laid out her schedule for the day. He kept his finger on the page while he pulled out his phone.

.

 **LanceM** ****  
(7:17) quick rundown of your day  
(7:17) you have 8 custom orders to finish today. one’s for a wedding so you have to run down to the art supply shop in order to prepare the bouquets for tomorrow.   
(7:17) wow do you work at a flower shop or something?   
(7:18) uh let’s see you have to call and cancel your doctor’s appointment before 2 today otherwise they’re gonna charge you   
(7:18) your spinning class got moved up to 6 today but i guess you knew that already since that’s probably what you’re at right now. holy shit that’s so early.   
(7:18) it’s face mask day! remember to pick up avocados and rice from the store after work. and don’t forget to drink water and keep your back straight today   
(7:19) i think that’s everything

 **Allura** ****  
(7:25) Oh my gosh you’re a darling, thank you so much!! I forgot about that bloody doctor’s appointment ugh >.> I should cancel that now before I forget   
(7:25) Haha and yeah I work in my father’s flower shop. Just for the summer until I go back to school. We get a lot of summer weddings this time of year so our orders are always really busy. It’s going to be a long day ;A;   
(7:26) I just left the gym so I’m running over right now!   
(7:31) Actually hold on can you take a look at my budget tracker and see how much I’m allowed to spend today? Page 9

 **LanceM** **  
** (7:32) uhhhhhh looks like $15 not counting groceries. you put a note that says not to order from that indian place.

 **Allura** ****  
(7:32) Damn  
(7:32) Ugh fine   
(7:33) I have a spending issue so I’m trying to keep track of it lol sorry ^^;

 **LanceM** **  
** (7:34) hey that’s better than me i kinda just walk in order 3 appetizers and look away when they swipe my card

 **Allura** **  
** (7:36) Omg that’s so bad! xD That was me about a month ago but I’m trying to keep myself accountable.

 **LanceM** **  
** (7:38) geez working out in the mornings keeping detailed bullet journals and actually trying to break your bad habits? who are you? and why are you living the ideal life?

 **Allura** ****  
(7:38) ;-)  
(7:38) Lol I’m crossing the street I’ll be there in half a sec

.

Lance grabbed the keys off the counter so that he could unlock the front door and let her inside. He squinted against the sunrise and could just barely see a girl juggling a gigantic gym bag and typing on an iPad crossing the street without looking to see if there was traffic in the way first. Now Lance wasn’t really sure what he was expecting aside from a quick exchange and a few kind words before they parted ways and never saw each other. But as Allura got closer and waved at him through the glass door, Lance realized he was kind of fucked because of _course_ she’d be gorgeous. Why was he expecting anything less?

God, Keith was such a fucking jinx.

Allura burst inside amidst a flurry of wide smiles and excited energy — the kind that Lance wished he had this early in the morning. She laid her iPad down on the counter, dropped her gym bag on the floor, and took a moment to catch her breath.

“So sorry, just give me a second,” Allura apologized, and Lance had to bite his lip to keep from smiling because her accent was absolutely adorable. “I like...ran all the way here because I wanted to catch you before the shop opened. And I lost my phone in my gym bag so I’ve just been sending work emails from my tablet. I’m a bit of a mess, I’m so sorry.”

“Hey you’re good, take a breather, no one here but us,” Lance laughed, promptly hoping it wasn’t creepy to point out that fact to her. But she seemed to not even give it a second thought as she laughed back.

“Thanks. I know I must seem so scattered, losing things and coming in here in a flurry but I swear I’m usually quite collected. It’s just been a bit of a week. You know the ones.”

Lance couldn’t help himself. “Please, that’s me like every other day, at least you look good doing it.”

Allura beamed at him and he swore he felt himself getting warm under his collar. “Well look at that. You’re just as sweet in person as you are in text.”

Lance shrugged. “Well, that’s me. I aim to please.”

She kept grinning at him for a couple of seconds before catching herself and holding out her hand. “Oh gosh, sorry, ah. Formal introductions, yeah? Allura. Nice to meet you.”

It was amazing that she looked as stunning as she did while covered in a sheen of sweat and wearing baggy workout clothes. It was sort of embarrassing how much effort it was taking for Lance to try and keep it together and not say something totally stupid, but he rubbed his palms on his shorts and shook her hand. “Lance. Pleasure’s mine.” He reached into his pocket and handed over her journal. “I believe this is yours.”

Allura sighed and hugged her book to her chest. “Oh my _God_. Thank you. I swear I wouldn’t know how to go through the day without this thing. You’re honestly so wonderful.”

“Oh boy, ham me up more why don’t you.”

“I’m serious! Most people would’ve just thrown it out if they found it. And you even texted me my schedule. I have to repay you somehow.”

“No no, don’t you even sweat it, I swear it’s totally fine.”

“I can at least give you a little money — ”

“Noooope! No way. No money necessary. Seriously, you were the one who came all the way over here to grab it if anything I should be paying you for going out of your way.”

Allura pointed behind her. “It’s hardly out of my way. The shop’s only a couple of blocks down. I was actually going to open up a little bit early after I came to pick my journal up.”

Lance perked up. “Wait, is that the one that has those gorgeous flower arches outside that always change like every other week?

“You noticed that?”

“Of course! You must have changed them yesterday because they were pink and yellow this morning. Weren’t they all white like last weekend?”

“I just got in a new shipment of yellow roses and I accidentally ordered a few too many so I thought I’d add them outside. I’m so glad you picked up on that, sometimes I feel like I spend two hours on them and people barely glance at it when they walk in.”

“They’re beautiful,” Lance complimented. “Also, you make those yourself? Because I pass your place on the way to get coffee almost every day and I’ve wanted to ask who does all the flower arrangements in the window. They’re stunning.”

Allura tried to cover her cheeks. “Stop, you’re going to make me cry.”

Lance’s eyes widened. “You did those?”

“It’s a just a little hobby thing I do on the side,” she explained. “I get bored during the summers so my father and my uncle always let me work there when I’m off from school. I handle all of the special orders. You know, weddings, quinces, sweet sixteens, proms, things like that.”

“Low key, can I give you my cousin Veronica’s number? Because we’re about to start planning her quince and I think she’d love your stuff.”

Allura was smiling up to her ears. “Don’t play around with me! Really?”

“Hey, I’m so serious, you’re ridiculously talented. I had no idea you were behind all of that.” He placed his hands on his hips and sighed. “Man, you really are something else.”

“Are you like this with everyone?”

“Of course not. I never run into people as cool as you. I might just start journaling just so I can write this down and convince myself that I didn’t dream this up.”

Okay so he was laying it on a little thick. Not that he could help it. Every time he stared at her eyes that were even bluer than his, he felt himself go kinda stupid in the head and all the words just spilled out without him even trying.

He didn’t really have a filter, and his track record was full of foot-in-mouth moments where his flirting accidentally came on a little too strong and cut conversations short. Considering that every woman in his family found his lines charming, it was weird to have to dial that back in front of other people who just didn’t really get that he was only trying to be cheeky and make them laugh.

So either Allura understood that or she was genuinely flattered by everything he was saying, because she was laughing harder and turning redder the longer they stood here. It made her look every bit more beautiful than when he first saw her and Lance knew that he was never going to get over this girl. “This might seem like a weird question, but do you live around here?”

“Ah, yeah near the downtown area. Like ten minutes away. At least until school starts again.”

“Oh great! I was worried you were just here on vacation or something but I live about five minutes away from here. We should do something! I don’t get a chance to hang out with too many people so maybe we can get coffee or something?”

Lance was trying not to read into anything, but his enthusiasm was too quick for his rational logic to catch up to. “Yeah oh my god, for sure! Coffee sounds great. And you already have my number so just text me whenever. I’m always down for meeting new people.”

“Brilliant!” Allura looked at the clock hanging above the counter and winced. “Oh shoot, I think you’ll be opening soon. I should probably go, I don’t want to distract you. Maybe the coffee can be on me and that’ll be my way of repaying you.”

Lance looked to the ceiling. “ _Weeeellll,_ if you were serious about paying me back you could do me a quick favor before I open up.”

“Oh, yeah. Anything.”

He jumped behind the counter and started scanning the popsicles in the display case that he had stocked earlier. “I was playing around with a couple of flavors this morning and came up with something new for our specials menu today, but I need a second opinion since I’m the only one here. Would you be willing to try it and tell me what you think?”

“Woah, you make everything here yourself?”

Lance pulled out a try of popsicles and got a couple of napkins for Allura while she sat down at one of the stools by the counter. “I mean, a bunch of us do, but yeah I make all the gelato and sorbet Wednesday mornings. My coworker Keith and I try to come up with new flavor combos to shake it up a bit, but I’ll eat anything. Need a more refined palette to tell me if I’m just doing something ridiculous.”

Allura smirked. “I have a refined palette?”

“ _Everyone_ has a more refined palette than I do. I have no standards with food. Except with it comes to congrí. I can sniff out a shitty congrí from a mile away. My mom raised me right.”

Allura leaned her elbows on the counter. “I actually know a really nice Cuban restaurant that has pretty good congrí.”

Lance leaned on the counter opposite her and narrowed his eyes with a frown. “How good?”

“I mean, I’m not Cuban, but I think it’s excellent.”

“Hm. We shall see.”

“If you want I can hand you the menu.”

“True. Or we can just go together and witness my lengthy review process in person.”

Allura rested her chin in her hand. “Is that an invitation?”

“Are you saying yes?”

“I’d be willing to think about it,” Allura teased. “A bit of a step up from coffee, but I can’t ever say no to a meal.”

Lance tilted his head. “That almost sounded like a date.”

Allura shrugged. “Well, if it walks and talks like a duck…”

“It could just be a clever duck disguise.”

Allura laughed so hard she almost dropped the popsicle when Lance finally handed it to her. “To be fair, I’m not known for my clever duck disguises. I usually say what I mean.”

Lance scratched the back of his head. “Give me a break, I’m usually not on the receiving end of this.”

“Well, I’m happy to be your first,” she winked.

“Stooooop!” Lance whined, covering his face with his hands. “Oh my god you’re going to kill me.”

“Well don’t die yet, I haven’t tasted this yet.” Allura twisted the popsicle around. “How did you get this color on it? What flavor is it?”

“Green tea gelato,” Lance said. “Can’t take credit for the recipe for the actual gelato, but I thought dipping half of it in chocolate and sprinkling some pistachios on it would be interesting. I actually haven’t tried them myself, so don’t be afraid of hurting my feelings. Just tell me what you honestly think. Hopefully I didn’t screw up the mix.”

Allura took a small bite and furrowed her brows the moment she got a decent taste. “Bloody hell, this is delicious!” she said, trying to speak around the chill in her teeth. “You make this fresh?”

“Yeah, just add a little matcha powder and you’re golden.”

She sucked on it once more and carefully bit off the pistachio and chocolate coating. “I’m actually more of an ice cream person, but I could definitely get addicted to these.”

“You and everyone else on this side of the city,” Lance laughed. “Trust me all this is gonna be gone before lunch. Luckily I’ve got more freezing as we speak.”

“Well, I’m definitely going to have to come over more often,” Allura said. “Especially now that I’ve got proper motivation.”

Lance winked and sent a finger gun her way. “Already falling for the flavors aren’t you?”

Allura snorted. “I mean, yes, but I meant you, silly.”

“Also an acceptable answer.”

“You are a character, aren’t you?”

“It only gets worse from here. Still sure you wanna get coffee slash dinner?”

Allura bit her lip. “I’ll text you. I really do have to go, though.”

Lance rounded the counter and walked her to the door. “Yeah no of course. I have to open up anyway. But don’t be a stranger! Free pops and milkshakes on me whenever you come over okay? I’ll send you my work schedule.”

She picked up her bag and leaned back against the door as she stepped out into the street. “And I’ll send you mine. So we can find a free day to do something. Coffee, dinner, whatever you want. My treat.”

Lance hid his smile behind his phone. “I’ll see you later then?”

“Of course! You know where to find me.” She waved over her shoulder one last time before jogging up the street and turning the corner.

Lance pressed a hand to his chest, laid out across the counter, and let out an elated scream. Holy fucking shit, he just landed a date. A date with a gorgeous, funny, cool girl with beautiful eyes and a cute smile. And he was the one who was asked out! Talk about a jackpot. Keith was never going to believe this when he told him. He needed to text Hunk. And Pidge. And Shiro. Honestly, he was thinking of putting everyone in a group chat at this point. This was way better than Miami. _So_ much better than Miami.

He had a couple of minutes before he needed to officially unlock the front door, so he took a moment to collect himself before switching on the music and tidying up the napkin dispensers he knocked down during his little freak out. He was refilling one of them when he noticed something dark sitting on the end of the counter. For a moment Lance thought he’d left his Kindle out, but when he flipped it over he gasped when he saw a very familiar message labeled on the back: _If found, please return to Allura._

First it was her journal. Now it was her iPad.

Lance laughed and pulled out his phone. “Oh man,” he snickered. “This girl is adorable.”

* * *

 

 **LanceM** ****  
(8:02) _Photo sent_ _  
_ (8:02) i’m starting to think you’re doing this on purpose

 **Allura** ****  
(9:13) FOR FUCK’S SAKE  
(9:14) I didn’t even notice I’d left it behind this time  >.<   
(9:15) Where did I leave it?   
(9:15) I’m so sorry I feel like you’re turning into my lost and found bin. Thank you for holding onto it!!!!!! orz

 **LanceM** ****  
(9:30) HAHAHAHAHA  
(9:31) omg you left it on the counter right by the door. don’t worry i noticed it right away it’s honestly nothing.   
(9:32) do you need it today?

 **Allura** **  
** (9:33) I don’t need it now but I’ll need it after lunch. It’s got all my sketches for my custom orders.

 **LanceM** **  
** (9:33) perfect! i finish up around that time i’ll run it over to you when i get off work.

 **Allura** **  
** (9:46) You really don’t have to, it’s my fault for being irresponsible! I should be the one to come get it.

 **LanceM** **  
** (9:51) allura it’s totally fine you’re literally like a five minute walk away from the pop stand. besides it’s gonna be so nice out today it’ll be good to go for a walk.

 **Allura** **  
** (9:51) Are you sure? Gosh, I owe you a million times over for this I can’t believe I left something that expensive behind, I’m honestly a wreck this week ;A;

 **LanceM** **  
** (9:52) what can i say i am pretty distracting ;-)

 **Allura** **  
** (9:53) Thoroughly blinded by your effortless handsomeness obviously ^.^ How will I get through the day?

 **LanceM** ****  
(9:55) zsdlfjkhsdflkjzshdf  
(9:56) STOP DOING THAT

 **Allura** **  
** (9:56) Lol doing what? :P

 **LanceM** **  
** (10:07) coming up with these smooth af lines i’m literally trying to make a living over here stop getting in the way of me and my money

 **Allura** **  
** (10:12) Oooo I’m more important than your money? Iiiiinteresting ;-P

 **LanceM** **  
** (10:15) have you looked in a mirror? it’s a miracle you don’t gobsmack yourself in the mornings.

 **Allura** ****  
(10:16) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(10:16) Oh gosh stop it >///<

 **LanceM** ****  
(10:17) bam. payback.  
(10:17) game on

 **Allura** **  
** (10:17) Oh is that how it’s going to be? Bad move. I’m very competitive.

 **LanceM** **  
** (10:18) bring it babe i live and breathe ridiculous competitions this is my life’s work

 **Allura** **  
** (10:18) I bet you’re even more precious when you lose.

 **LanceM** **  
** (10:19) actually you’ll find that my boyish good looks are better highlighted by the warm glow of my blazing victory

 **Allura** ****  
(10:20) xD You’re the worst hahaha. But I accept your challenge~!  
(10:20) Oh btw I take lunch at 12:30 if you want to come over then.

 **LanceM** **  
** (10:20) say no more i’ll be there!

.

At the end of his shift, Lance stuffed the register with his own money and prepared a box of chocolate covered gelato candies that he made this morning. He sharpied his work hours over the top before tucking Allura’s iPad under his arm and heading for the midtown area.

The flower shop Allura worked at was perfectly situated across the street from the park and right next to a bridal store that saw plenty of business. All of Allura’s flower arrangements were sitting in the windows and the wide glass door was haloed by an awning dripping in hanging plants and overgrown vines coming from the potted plants flanking the door. There were only a couple of customers inside — a teenage boy holding two nearly identical bouquets of roses and an old woman smelling each individual tulip on display. Lance danced around a counter filled with hydrangeas before he saw Allura sitting behind the counter, playing a game on her phone, and eating out of a take out container.

Lance snuck up to the counter and gently rang the service bell. “I hope that isn’t Indian food,” he teased.

Allura looked up in surprise and laughed when she realized it was Lance. “It’s sushi, actually. Cheap sushi from the grocery store down the block. Only seven dollars. You’d be proud of me.”

“Look at you!” Lance praised. “Lowering your spending. Pretty soon you’ll be remembering all of your belongings too.”

“Stop it!” she pouted.

He held up her iPad. “Are you sure you didn’t leave this on purpose? I won’t tell anyone if you did.”

Allura rolled her eyes fondly and took it back. “Oh you’d love that, wouldn’t you?”

“Not gonna lie I would probably scream into my pillow if that were true so I’m kind of hoping it isn’t just so I won’t embarrass myself in front of you.”

“Well now I wish I _had_ done it on purpose just so I could see that reaction.”

“You won’t have to wait long, it really doesn’t take much to break me.”

“Breaking you, huh? _Duly_ noted.”

Lance sputtered and reached across the counter to cover Allura’s mouth as she tittered loud enough for the two other customers to hear them. “Shut up you know what I meant!”

“Relax, relax, I’m just teasing. But seriously, thanks for bringing it back I’m basically going to have my face glued to this thing for the rest of the day.” She pointed her chopsticks at the pastry box. “What’s that?”

Lance untied the string and revealed a carefully laid out collection of ten large gelato candies, one for each flavor they sold. “Just a little treat to tide you over for the rest of the day.”

“You didn’t!” she gasped. She pulled the box closer and marvelled at the precise decorations that topped each candy and took Lance will over an hour to get right this morning. “Are these all for me?”

“I mean, I don’t recommend eating them all at once, but yeah of course they’re all for you. Don’t worry, they’re on the house, no need to pay for them.”

Allura stood up from her seat and shook her head. “No. Enough of this. I’m not going to be upstaged by you anymore. You’re cheating! You’re supposed to wait for me to do something nice for you first.”

“There are rules to this? I can’t be expected to remember all of this, Allura, it’s simply too much.”

Allura chewed on the inside of her cheek before looking at what was scrawled on the pastry box. “Is this your work schedule?”

“Yeah. Pretty much free whenever I’m not working.”

“Okay,” she nodded. “Wait here.”

He watched her slip out from behind the counter and head to the back where she quickly disappeared behind congested rows of flowers. “Wait, what are you doing?”

“Don’t worry about it. Just be patient. What’s your favorite color by the way?”

Lance frowned. “Uh...blue I guess?”

“Brilliant. Give me five minutes! And no peeking, I can see you standing on your toes!”

He sighed loudly and slumped against the counters while he waited. He couldn’t really see much of anything from where he was standing, but he heard the sounds of paper crinkling and scissors snapping sharply from well across the shop. The old woman that had been shopping earlier had stopped next to Allura and marvelled at how talented she was before moving away and subtly stealing looks at whatever Allura was working on. Allura picked up a water bottle and gave her project a gentle spritz before skipping back to the counter and holding out a bouquet of deep blue-purple flowers beautifully wrapped in about four different shades of blue tissue paper and all tied together with a shimmering blue ribbon in the middle.

“Woah…” Lance gasped. He reached out and rubbed one of the petals between his fingers. “Are these natural flowers? I’ve never seen ones that were this blue before.”

“They’re ocean breeze orchids,” Allura smiled. “They’re the first ones I think of whenever someone comes in asking for blue flowers. Thought you’d like them. And before you say anything, yes they’re free, I want you to keep them.”

Lance twisted the bouquet around and pressed them to his nose. “I think this is the first time a girl has gotten me flowers.”

“I’m knocking out a lot of your firsts, aren’t I?”

“Pretty much. And you’re doing a great job, keep it up.”

Allura fiddled with the end of her braid. “I’ll try.” She picked up the tag that was attached to the bouquet. “You want to be careful not to overwater these. They don’t need it everyday. And make sure not to put them in direct sunlight, okay? Come back here if you need potting soil for them. I’ll give it to you on the house.”

Lance chuckled. “I feel like you’re going to turn me into a plant person.”

“Good! Remind me to give you some forget-me-nots when the order comes in. I feel like you’d like the blue ones too. They’re good to give to people you care about.”

“Awww!” Lance cooed. “Forget-me-nots? That’s so cute. Allura, stop it that’s literally maximum levels of cute. We can’t be this cute, we just met.”

“I’m about to get cuter. Check the tag again. Both sides.”

Lance raised a brow and stared at the side of the tag that had care instructions for the flowers and purchase recommendations for things like soil and fertilizer. But on the other side was the logo of the flower shop, and Lance started giggling stupidly at what Allura had written across it in a careful script.

.

 **_Friday @ 6pm_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Picnic dinner in the park?_**

_._

Allura was smiling behind her hands. “I know we mentioned coffee and dinner so I thought maybe we can grab coffee, order dinner to-go, and sit in the park for a bit? If we head there early we can get a nice view of the sunset and maybe walk through the park a little bit once all the lamps turn on. It’s really pretty at night and I’ve always wanted to make a date out of it.”

He couldn’t take it anymore. Total self-combust. He pillowed his head in his arms, leaned on the counter, and screamed as loud as he could while bouncing up and down on his toes in order to shake off all the excited energy that was making him want to do laps around the block.

“Shhhhhh!” she whispered. “You’re so silly, everyone is staring at you.”

“I don’t care,” he said, muffled by his arms. “You gave me flowers and asked me out on a date and you’re cute and pretty and oh my god we’re going to have a picnic in the park. That’s such a summer cliche, I love it. Holy crap, I love it so much.”

Allura rubbed his shoulder and tried to get him to show her his face. “Oh my gosh, you’re blushing up to your ears!! You’re adorable, I didn’t think you’d get this excited.”

“Are you kidding me!?” Lance exclaimed, his head snapping up at attention. “A date with you? My dreams aren’t even that good. This is literally exceeding all expectations I ever had for myself this summer. Crap, I have to get a haircut. And go shopping. Do I have anything to wear? I should get you flowers too! Or wait, if you work at a flower shop, should I buy you something else? Like chocolates or something? Wait, but I just got you chocolates. Oh God, what do I bring to this date?”

Allura rested her hands on his shoulders. “Hey, it’s fine, you don’t have to get me anything. Just bring yourself. The whole point is to spend the day with you not get gifts out of you. Besides, consider us all tied up.”

“You’re crazy if you think I’m not going to meet you at the park with a lights show and a crew of backup dancers in order to top this.”

“And what makes you think I’m not going to have an acapella choir ready and waiting to top you back?”

“God, you’re perfect.”

Allura tapped the tip of his nose. “Tell me more about it later. I do have to get back to work, but I’ll text you later?”

Lance grabbed her finger and pressed a kiss to the tip of it. “You know it,” he winked.

Allura’s face immediately went red before she caught herself and smacked him in the shoulder. “Stop doing that! This isn’t a competition!”

“Too late, we already made it one!” he called over his shoulder, skipping to the exit.

“I swear I will rent that choir!”

“I’ve got my special effects dude on speed dial, I’m way ahead of you!”

Allura bit her lip and smiled. “Bye, you goof.”

He did a dramatic little bow at the door before he slipped out the door. “Until Friday, gorgeous.”


End file.
